


Falling Deep

by Spacenight



Series: The Heart wants... [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Corset, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacenight/pseuds/Spacenight
Summary: Dean finds pleasure in something unexpected.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: The Heart wants... [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956475
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Falling Deep

Dean walked in the door of the shabby motel room, alone. They had finished the job a day ago, but were staying the day to get some repairs done on Baby. He’d spent the morning under her hood and should be happy that everything was alright now. The hunt had gone down like butter. As seamless as one could wish for, everything neatly wrapped up. And yet, Dean was restless, still had that itchy feeling under his skin that usually meant unfinished business. 

Sam had gone out earlier. He hadn’t said where and Dean never asked these days. His eyes wandered through the empty room, the grey light filtering in through dirty windows highlighting the garish seventies decor in faded orange and moss green. He sighed, wishing Sam was here. Wishing he could go out for a beer, but it was still too early for that. And Sam didn’t like him drinking alone. He debated going back out to an off-license anyway, throat thirsting for the cool relief of a drink, when his eyes fell on his bed. On the object lying on it. His breath caught in his throat. He walked over and touched it with a trembling hand. It was a corset. Black, decorated with lace, and simple silver hooks at the front. It was pretty and delicate and it scared the crap out of Dean. And yet, his mouth went dry and his dick pressed against his jeans. 

Dean snatched back his hand and fled to the bathroom. He took a long shower, letting the warm water relax his tight muscles, enjoying the feeling of it sluicing down his skin, trying to focus on nothing. When he came back out, steam billowing behind him, the corset was still there. With an almost angry movement he got rid of the towel around his waist and went over to the bed. He picked up the corset and laid it around his middle experimentally. It felt soft against his skin. He had trouble closing the hooks, the upper ones popping open while he tried to get the lower ones and he cursed. 

When they were all closed he took a moment and tried to decide how it felt. It was strange, the feeling of nakedness contrasting with the firm presence around his middle. At the same time it was oddly soothing. He felt behind himself and tried to gather the dangling ropes in his hands and pull. It took a few tries and contortions in front of the mirror before he found the right strands to pull. The corset pulled tight around him and he tied the strands off quickly, before he lost them. 

He took an experimental breath and couldn’t find words for how it felt to have it slightly restricted, his chest expanding to compensate for it. He looked at himself in the mirror and didn’t know what to think. It was ridiculous. His cock jutted out from his body, hard and leaking and very much masculine, then his gaze took in the pretty lace that sat around his middle, cinching in his waist, making him look like the antithesis of everything he’d trained his whole life to be. He looked weak, pretty, there for the taking. But worst of all were his eyes, pupils wide and too revealing. 

He closed them and started wrestling with the strands behind his back to get out of this thing when the door opened. Dean froze and stared at Sam who stood in the door, groceries in hand, eyes dark and unreadable. Sam broke the moment first, slamming the door and dropping the groceries where he stood.

“On the bed.”

Dean hesitated.

“Now!” 

The growled command had Dean moving on instinct, his body obeying before his mind could protest. He laid down on his bed, looking at Sam, waiting. Sam went over to his own bed with long strides and rummaged in his duffle. He turned back to Dean, shiny police grade cuffs in his hand. Dean swallowed, but put his hands up and let Sam cuff them to the headboard. For a moment Sam did nothing but look. The intensity in his eyes overwhelming and forcing Dean to look away first. Sam’s fingers gently lifted his chin and he pressed a chaste kiss to Dean’s mouth. Then his hands traced down his chest, skirting his nipples, down over the corset. It was weird, the muted way his touch translated through the cloth. 

Sam settled between his legs and with a heated glance up Dean’s body, he licked a long line up Dean’s cock. Dean hissed. Sam did it again. And again. Driving Dean insane with the feathery touch, teasing endlessly. Precome leaked from his slit and Sam lapped it up, finally taking his aching cock into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head, hollowed his cheeks and sucked gently, making Dean’s hips rise from the bed with an involuntary movement. Sam played with him, sucking and licking, slowly taking him in deeper and deeper, until he was bobbing up and down on his cock and Dean was close to coming. Sam seemed to sense it. He let his spit slick cock pop out of his mouth with an evil grin. Dean keened, hips doing tiny aborted movements, trying to chase the pleasure. Sam slapped his thigh. 

“Turn around.”

Dean scrambled to obey, pushing his knees under his hips and resting his weight on his bound arms. Sam ghosted his fingers over his ass and then his giant hands wrapped around Dean’s waist, pressing in, trying to span it. Dean moaned. Sam took hold of the strands and pulled forcing a choked cry out of Dean. He tied the corset off again and let his hands wander down, spreading Dean’s ass cheeks. He blew gently on the hole, then licked it, making Dean writhe. His tongue pushed against the resistance and slipped in, teasing and tormenting Dean like nothing ever had before. He wondered distantly if he could come from just this. 

Dean lost all track of time. It felt like being back in heaven, where everything seemed real and off kilter at the same time. It went on forever and he felt tears gather in his eyes. For once he felt he could let them fall. Fingers joined the tongue, twisting, opening him and finally thank God they withdrew to be replaced by Sam’s thick cock. It still hurt going in, but it was good pain, grounding Dean and he groaned. Sam bottomed out and quickly began chasing his own release. Dean would never admit this to anyone, could hardly face the thought himself, but he loved this, loved being cherished and used by his brother. He knew what was expected of him and that was to take anything Sam wanted to give him. He was swept up in a wave of crystal clarity, as if the universe had spilled all it’s secrets into his mind, leaving him in pure bliss. 

Sam’s thrusts grew erratic and desperate, his fingers digging into Dean’s hips with bruising strength. Then one hand loosed and slipped around, wrapped around Dean’s cock strong and hot. Sam pumped him mercilessly, loosing all rhythm and Dean lost all sense of control. He came and it felt like the world was splintering around him, his senses reeling. Dimly he heard Sam shout, felt his seed flood him, drip down his legs and then the stuttering movements stopped and Sam’s huge body folded down around him. 

Dean pressed into the mattress with a sigh letting the warmth of his brother’s body sink into his bones, grounding him. He was drifting, feeling Sam’s cock slowly soften inside him, when Sam raised up on his arms, reverently stroked his skin and kissed his shoulder. 

“My beautiful brother.”

Dean shuddered and the honeyed words, Sam’s voice holding a warmth Dean had missed since his brother had lost his soul. He fell asleep with those words on his mind, at peace for once.


End file.
